Angel of Death Under the Normal Girl Pose
by Tataiha
Summary: HOLY SHIT DON'T READ THIS I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING! chap 1: finally the reunion of the bladebreakers, only under strange circumstances with even strager allies. Discontinued


**Angel of Death Under the Normal Girl Pose**

chapter 1: who is that?: the reunion of the bladebreakers

ok i changed it a little so its not as bloody and gory...acually its very sad like crying...no acually its pretty bloody...nvm!!i was almost crying when i thought it up! anyway on with the SHOW!

-----------------------------------

"WHAT?!" The loud scream of a certain beyblading champion rang across Tokyo, causing many people to stop whatever their doing and turn to the BBA tower and birds to fly every which way. "What do you mean I'm not good enough?!" Tyson slammed his hands on poor Mr. D's** (way to lazy to write out that name right now)** wooden desk. "Now, now Tyson calm down! I never said that, it's for you own protection and besides, everone else is going," Mr.D tried to calm the over hyper blader down. Ofcoarse it was a very difficult task when no one was there to help.

"Even Kai?" Tyson said sitting back in the leather chair. "Yes, he wouldn't miss the chance to go to The GWBA, you shouldn't either," "What is it anyway?" sweatdrop "It stands for The global warfare battle academy, it's the best to tune into your skills, besides don't you want to see your friends?" "alright I'll go..." Tyson had a very bad gut feeling about this.

-----------------------------------

_at the GWBA(its a time skip nothing happens in between)_

"I see... your record is very impressing, I would be honoured to have you stay here!" the secratary at the front desk said. Kai and other bladers have come here, it was a battle academy for god sakes! What would he possibly want here? Even though it was covered up by a fake reputation of Cherry Blossom Hills Academy it didn't fool Kai.

"Please go into field 1 to meet your instructor," She handed him the map and shooed him out.**(i know right now its really bad but wait) **Kai followed the map to where ever land, but there was something missing. Where were the fan girls? Not that she missed them but he was usually being hunted down right about now.

When he finally got to the vast field everyone was there. Well all the blading teams anyway, even Tala was there. Kai walked quietly to a near by tree and took a good look at the school he'd be staying in. Large was all he could think and resumed his normal position; eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.

That's when it got weird. Everybody went silent except for a couple of voices in the distance. Kai opened his eyes and swore in his head that his heart had skipped a beat. Walking from the far side of the over sized football field were 5 girls and 5 boys. It all didn't seem like much...until you saw who was in the middle of that group, and who would guess? It was Hilary! And she had her eyes closed...

flashback

_"GUYS! GUYS!" Hilary had just come bursting throught the door a second ago, panting, sweating and holding an open envolope. "What is it?" RAy asked with is big brother voice. "I'VE GOT A SCHOLARSHIP!" she screamed in such a loudd voice Grandpa heard it and came to congradulate her, but no one asked which school she was going to._

_end _

About what felt like eternity later Enrique did his lovey thingy, where he would run in slow motion to Hilary. "HILARY! MY DEAR SWEET ANGEL FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE! WE MEET AT LAST!!!"Hilary opened one of her eyes and then both and soon was running towards the group. Wait for it, wait for it! As Enrique and Hilary approched each other HIlary shoved him aside and ran straight for her friends Mariah and Marium. **(she left after the first year so she never got to meet Julia or Brooklyn) **

That was more like it. Ther others, which they assumed would be they're instuctors, were no old than they were. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! It was murder getting through that angry mob of fangirls!" Guess who? Brooklyn!

-----------------------------------

k im going to stop at that little cliffy, sry to .hilariberrifor not getting samantha in there...or anywhere, i had to cut that scene out to make the story better!


End file.
